


Diversion and Resolution

by holdouttrout



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:32:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a scene straight from a bad action movie--the ones where the plot is just an excuse to show skin and hands and vague movements</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Diversion

It's a scene straight from a bad action movie--the ones where the plot is just an excuse to show skin and hands and vague movements.

Sam slides across his lap. She's wearing something that theoretically allows her to blend in, although Jack is convinced that's impossible. No matter what she wears, Sam stands out. This dress is a dull red, almost brown, and the fabric is rough against his hands as he digs his fingers into her waist. He doesn't understand at first, and then he looks over her shoulder toward the door and stops trying to push her off.

Instead, he pulls her onto him, holds his breath while she puts her arms around his neck and doesn't look him in the eye. She hesitates, but Jack knows there's no time to waste and leans forward. It's remarkably like during the time loops. She stiffens at first, but melts within seconds, heat against his lips, arms pulling his body even closer.

The kiss spirals out of control in seconds. Jack nips at her lips, just because he can, and Sam gasps and wiggles, her groin pressing against his until he moans.

They're quickly approaching public indecency, or they would be if this place knew the meaning of the term. But considering that half the people in this bar are doing things much more involved, Jack figures it's not worth it to move and risk breaking the unreality that protects them.

Besides--their hunters are still at the door.

Jack forgets to pay attention to them as Sam moves her hands under his shirt. He returns the favor by maneuvering his hand under her skirt and up her thigh. She goes rigid under his touch, and he worries for a minute that she really was just pretending and stills his hand. But then she takes his hand and urges him forward, and he laughs against her mouth and she drops her head and his fingers brush against thin cotton he knows is a dingy white and she nips his collarbone.

There's not much room to work with, but Jack manages, wriggling his fingers until he's past cotton and Sam is panting against his neck, thrusting herself against his strokes until she jerks against his fingers and is still.

Another minute, and she looks up. She's trying for embarrassed, and not quite making it. Jack kisses her, and she kisses back deeply, tangling her tongue with his. She lets her hands drift down, but Jack pulls his hand from between her legs and stills her.

For the first time since this started, Sam speaks. "Afraid?" She's teasing him, and he can't believe it--he knows this should be going differently, but he'll take easy.

He grins. "Nah...I just want to get you naked, first."

Sam laughs and slides off his lap, giving him a hand up as he stands gingerly, rearranging himself more or less discreetly. He notes the absence of their pursuers.

"Maybe we ought to go for that kind of diversion more often."

Sam gives him an appraising look. "Maybe."


	2. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surreallis mentioned that Diversion needed a sequel... so I wrote it.

The sex waits until they are on another planet. No sense in hanging around where they're not wanted.

Or--where they _are_ wanted.

They're barely inside their room before Sam jumps him. He honestly wasn't expecting it--not that he'd forgotten, but escaping comes first, and the people here speak with this funny accent that makes it hard to understand--

Sam gives his lip a little bite, and he's suddenly right _there_.

"Mmmf! Carter!"

She's reaching for his belt, and he honestly never thought that she'd be quite so forthright about sex, but he's _so_ okay with this. He leans forward and kisses her collarbone where it peeks out from her blouse, undoing her buttons one at a time, kissing each little bit of skin as it's revealed.

Finally, Jack slides his hands over her skin, brushing her breasts through her bra for the time being. Sam shivers and pauses in her attack at Jack's own tucked-in shirt. Jack kisses her while she shrugs her arms out of her sleeves, and that feels so, so good that they don't do anything else for a few moments.

Sam moans. Jack pulls back, and they breathe together, Jack watching Sam's chest rise and fall. He trails a finger down her neck, between her breasts. Sam's watching him with her eyes wide open, fighting to take even breaths, and he smirks and reaches behind her, unfastens her bra, thanking god that some skills don't fade too much with time.

"Jack," she says--and it doesn't sound quite as odd as he thought it would--, "Jack," she repeats, "You're proud of yourself, aren't you?"

Her tone is amused rather than annoyed, so he just continues helping her out of her bra and nuzzles her bare breast.

"Oh, yeah."

And then Sam does something Jack never, ever thought he'd hear again--especially in this context. She giggles.

Well, more like chuckles. But still!

"What--"

But she's ahead of him, attacking his shirt and pants with a vengeance, then sliding off the bed quickly to unhook her skirt, letting it pool around her feet and stepping out.

"Up by the headboard," Sam orders, and Jack raises an eyebrow. Sam doesn't move. "I want to be on top. Like we were in the bar."

And Sam Carter giving orders while naked is too hot to ignore. Jack moves so he's sitting with his back against the headboard. Sam climbs up after him, kneeling astride his thighs. She moves to kiss him, but he'll be damned if he lets her do all the work. He reaches between them, slides his hand between her thighs, and this is so much better without cloth in the way.

Sam grinds down on his hand.

"Just like the bar," he says.

"Not quite," she gasps, and then she lifts up and guides him in. It's slow as she adjusts around him, and the whole time she looks at him. It's too much, and he has to fight to keep his eyes on hers. Too soon, finally, she closes her eyes, leans against him. She uses his shoulders to create leverage, and he puts his hands on her hips to guide her.

They don't last long. Sam comes wordlessly, fingers digging into his flesh, and he follows not long after with her muscles still clenching around him.

Sam has her face turned into his neck, and it's nice, really, but--

"Carter, the bed is digging into my neck."

She laughs against him and moves. They slide down onto the mattress, and it's only a little awkward while they try to figure out where arms and legs go.

Finally they settle down. Jack reaches out and touches Sam's face, and she closes her eyes. Jack can feel himself smiling, even as his own eyes close and he drifts asleep.


End file.
